


Bitter love

by killing_kurare



Series: Darker Shades of Black [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Implied Non-Con, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Narcissa knows it's wrong, she can't help but succumb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter love

**Challenge/Prompt:** [Bitter Love](http://www.strangesisters.com/a-z/images/crap_shoot.php?start=45&data=a-f.list&photo=xbitterlove.jpg)  
  
  
Narcissa bit her finger to keep herself from crying out loud, but the other woman grinned nevertheless at the gasp that escaped her lips inevitably. “You know you like it,” she teased, just increasing Narcissa's dismay. She wanted to get away, wanted to stop this, _had_ to stop this! It was wrong, oh so wrong …  
But when the other woman hit an deliciously sensitive spot she couldn’t hold back any longer and moaned loudly.  
“Say my name,” the other one urged.  
“I-”  
“Say it!”  
“Bellatrix!”  
Narcissa wanted to cry. This was oh so wrong, but sadly oh so good.


End file.
